De nouvelles classes?
by Salizardia Nara
Summary: Et si la directrice, sur les conseilles d'un surdoué, décidé de rajouté deux classes à son collège. Et bien si vous voulez savoir la suite il faut venir!


_Donc voilà la premier chapitre d'une 'fic qui me trotte en tête depuis un moment. Je suis désolée pour ceux (ouais enfin celles quoi) qui attendent pour mes autres fictions mais pour l'instant que subis le syndrome de la page blanche, sauf pour Facebook à Poudlard ça donne quoi ? mais là j'ai juste la flemme( et oui désolé) mais je vais essayé de me dépécher un peu._

OoOoO

Une silhouette se tenait face à la directrice.

-Ton idée me paraît bien, la nouvelle sera annoncée ce midi et le nouveau système mis en place demain au début des cours. Tu peux donc retourner avec tes amis.

-Bien.

Et la silhouette disparut sans un bruit.

OoOoO

Quand les idiots de la classe F et leurs amis de classe supérieur s'apprêtèrent à manger leur bento respectif, ils furent interrompus par la diffusion d'un message vocale de la directrice :

« Mes chers élèves, dorénavant cette école contiendra deux classes de plus, le classe S et la classe X. Elles sont toutes deux des classes largement supérieur en niveau à la A. Vous passerez également un examen cette après-midi où il vous sera impossible de réduire votre véritable niveau, oui certains d'entre vos le font. Bonne fin de journée. »

Le drôle de groupe en resta coi quelques instants avant de finalement se reprendre.

-Vous avez déjà rabaissé votre niveau vous ? Demanda Yoshii

-Moi jamais ! Braya Miharu (ouais comme d'habitude quoi)

Les autres ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de baisser la tête.

OoOoO

Le reste de la journée se passa sans accroches, les examens se passèrent dans le calme et tous les élèves rentrèrent chez eux. Tous ? Non, un jeune...ninja !? se promenait lentement sur le toit. Il pensait à celui pour lequel son cœur avait flanché. Mais il ne se faisait aucunes illusions, tout le monde les croyait tous deux plus qu'hétéro.

Il finit par renter lui aussi, les toits étaient toujours recouverts de chats le soir et ça l'empêchait de bien courir. (oui ce passage était chiant et inutile)

OoOoO

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé dans sa classe respective, la directrice prit la parole à travers les hauts-parleurs :

« Bien, je vais maintenant vous donnez votre nouvelle classe, sachant que la classe S est en dessous de la classe X. Vos notes seront posées à votre nouvelle place et y seront inscrites sous forme de classe. Enfin vous verrez bien. »

Et elle commença l'annonce, la plupart des personnes qui changeaient de classe étaient des E et des F.

« Akihisa Yoshii : classe F

Kinoshita Hideyoshi : classe E

Shimada Minami : classe E

Shimizu Miharu : classe D

Misuki Himeji : classe A

Kirishima Shoko : classe A

Kudô Aiko : classe A

Kinoshita Yûko : classe A

Yoshimitsu Kubo : classe S

Sakamoto Yûji : classe S

Tsuchiya Kôta : classe S

Voilà, personne en classe X pour l'instant. L'examen sera répété plusieurs fois dans l'année. Je remercierai également l'élève qui a crée ce nouveau système, bien qu'il veuille garder l'anonymat. Et pour les élèves de classe S, Tsuchiya Kôta vous montrera les bâtiments. Bonne fin de journée. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit tandis que tous levèrent la tête pour dévisager Kôta accroché au plafond avec son habituel tenue de ninja. Ce dernier descendit lentement et se tourna vers Yûji et Kubo.

-Alors vous venez ? Notre classe n'est pas tout près.

Et il partit vers les portes menant à l'extérieur. Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis partirent sur les traces du célèbre voyeur. Quand ils le retrouvèrent, celui-ci avait retrouvé son uniforme d'étudiant normale et marchait à travers la forêt adjacente au bâtiment scolaire.

-Tu nous emmènes où comme ça Voyeur ? Questionna Yûji

-Dans notre classe, là-bas.

Il pointa du doigt une toute petite maison en ruine devant eux.

Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, il s'agit en réalité d'une sorte de base souterraine très moderne. Notre enseignant sera l'un des plus grands professionnels de la région voir à une échelle mondiale en fait, il s'occupera d'ailleurs et de la classe S et de la classe X mais n'aillant aucun élève pour le moment il sera entièrement dévoué à notre classe. Mais vous verrez bien. D'autres questions ?

-Non.

Kôta se plaça devant la porte et appuya sur un bouton dissimulé entre des planches. Un panneau électrique apparut sur le mur.

-le panneau reconnaît les empreintes digitales des élèves de classe S et X. Les autres devront attendre devant la porte pour nous défier même si j'ose espérer qu'ils ne soient pas assez idiots pour le faire.

-Je te paris que Yoshii essaiera quand même. Il y a aussi de forte pour que Shoko me demande la même chose que la dernière fois si elle demande une guerre. Dit Yûji.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard, entrons ou notre professeur risque de s'impatienter, et ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Lorsqu'il appuya son doigt sur le panneau, une voix mécanique se fit entendre.

« Tsuchiya Kôta, classe S spécialisé en médecine. Vous pouvez entrer. »

Le sol s'ouvrit en un cercle parfait à quelques pas d'eux et un ascenseur de verre en sortit.

Le ninja aux cheveux bleus y entra, bien vite suivit de Yûji et Kubo. L'ascenseur descendit calmement à une bonne trentaine de mètres sous terre et on put distinguer un couloir éclairé par des néants blancs. Les trois étudiants avancèrent et passèrent une porte sur leur droite.

-Vous pouvez maintenant être pensionnaires, les dortoirs étaient à gauche. Expliqua le photographe.

Deux belles portes se trouvaient maintenant devant eux, la première étant noire et la seconde blanche. Kôta passa par la porte blanche, derrière celle-ci se trouvait une salle blanche ornée de diverses ameublements et décorations noires, sur les bureaux étaient posés des ordinateurs portables dernière génération, des stylos plumes, de petites piles de feuilles et des livres de tailles et de couleurs différentes. Derrière le bureau du professeur se tenait un grand homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux bleus.

-Bonjour à vous chers élèves, je me nomme Kaito Tsuchiya professeur des classes S et X. La salle que vous voyez ici n'est qu'une infime parte du bâtiment qui vous est attribué. Kôta et moi vous expliquerons le fonctionnement au fur et à mesure du temps que vous passerez ici.

Yûji et Kubo se présentèrent auprès de leur professeur principal.

-Vos fiche de compétences respectives sont dans le fichier de l'ordinateur à votre nom.

Kôta pris l'ordinateur noir barré d'une bande bleu marine, qui apparemment lui appartenait déjà, Yûji hérita d'un ordinateur rouge carmin et Kubo d'un vert-bleu.

-On compare nos notes pour voir ? Je ne voudrai pas avoir à faire avec des incompétents. Dit Kubo

Ils rapprochèrent donc leur ordinateur.

_Tsuchiya Kôta:_

**Mathématique****s : S Chimie : X**

**Anglais : S SVT : X**

**Histoire : A Japonais : S**

**Sport : S-X Littérature japonaise : S**

**Médecine : X+**

_Sakamoto Yûji :_

**Mathématiques:S Chimie : S**

**Anglais : S SVT : S**

**Histoire : X Japonais : S**

**Sport : X Littérature japonaise : S**

**Médecine : A**

Yoshimitsu Kubo :

**Mathématiques : S Chimie : A**

**Anglais : S SVT : A**

**Histoire : S Japonais : S**

**Sport : A Littérature japonaise :S**

**Médecine :A**

-Finalement nous sommes meilleurs que toi. Se vanta Yûji un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Bon maintenant les gosses je vous explique. Aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas cours, vous avez quartier libre, et je vous conseille fortement d'aller défier une classe à vous trois dés maintenant. Les autres élèves ne se méfieront pas, et je vous conseilles la classe B ou C car on ne connaît pas encore le potentiel de la A. Choisissez entre vous et allez y.


End file.
